A process cartridge is a cartridge detachably installed in a main body of an imaging device. The process cartridge, as an integral unit, includes a housing, a photosensitive drum disposed in the housing, a developing roller, and etc. The process cartridge is detachable from the main body of the imaging device, thereby facilitating the maintenance of the device. The working process of the imaging device using an electrophotographic imaging method is described as follows. The photosensitive drum which has been uniformly charged by a charging unit is selectively exposed by the light of the imaging device, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image, and the latent image is developed by the developing roller using a toner into a toner image, and the developed toner image is transferred by a transfer printer on a recording medium, and finally, an image is formed on the recording medium.
The main body of the imaging device is provided with various components including a drive motor, a drive head and etc. In the case that the process cartridge is installed in the main body of the imaging device, a drive coupler, arranged at an end of the photosensitive drum, of the process cartridge is connected to the drive head in the main body of the imaging device. In the working process of the imaging device, a driving force is generated by the drive motor, and is transmitted to the drive coupler by the drive head, to finally drive the photosensitive drum to rotate. When installing the conventional process cartridges in the main body of the imaging device, the process cartridge is generally installed with a rotation axis of the photosensitive drum being in parallel with a rotation axis of the drive head, or with the rotation axis of the photosensitive drum being perpendicular to an installation direction of the process cartridge, thus it is difficult to install the process cartridges.